dreams_upon_ramsgatefandomcom-20200214-history
Dr. Oskar Heinrich Gast
Overview Edit Name: '''Dr. Oskar Heinrich Gast '''Nickname: '''Oskar/ Dr. Ghast '''Kith: '''Sluagh '''Court: '''Seelie '''Title: '''None '''House: None Gender: '''Male '''Apparent Age: '''Difficult to ascertain, his appearance is locked behind a mask of disfigurement that renders him perpetually inscrutable. Perhaps 28, going on 200. '''Physical Description: Oskar is a showman, first and foremost. Dressed in a muted pallet of black and grey that feels more like a costume than clothing, the only splash of color gracing his body comes from a blood red ascot that winds like a gaping wound around his neck. Tall with thin legs and broad shoulders, Oskar always looks like he is on the verge of tipping over. He weaves when he walks, and almost everything that he says is accompanied by a sweeping gesture, where his thin pale fingers artfully paint the air. His face is unfortunate, to put it mildly. Brutally dented and puckered, his skin has the appearance of being submerged in caustic acid. Ugly rivulets dribble haphazardly from his forehead down to his chin, and already angular cheekbones are gauged like great, dark crags on a rocky surface. Bristly grey hair frames this ghastly visage, falling in a messy wave down to his shoulders, or occasionally clasped back into a fraught ponytail. While many would attempt to hide such a ghoulish appearance from the world, Oskar does not shy away from his deformity. Instead, using the uncomfortable squirms and gasps that his face elicits as a part of his act, just as much as any tarot reading or ghostly encounter. (Flaw: Disfigured) Known History Home Kingdom: '''Bavaria, The Shining Sea '''Background: Little is known about Oskar's true background. He has, for many years, hovered on the outskirts of faerie society, dipping his toes into the gossip of the day without ever fully submerging. Once a decade or so, a ramshackle cart rattles into town and he sets up shop, dispensing fortunes and medical advice to commoners and nobles alike. He never seems to age, although some older members of court might remember a time when he was not disfigured, many years ago. 'Current Activities: '''Dr. Gast is a serial entrepreneur and traveling physician, currently the proprietor of a roadside mysticism and horror show called ''“Ghastly & Grim’s Guided Encounters with the Great Beyond: A Horrifying, Whimsifying and Verifiably Authentic Para-Natural Experience”. His show is part Robert Ripley, part Victorian mysticism, blending elements of real supernatural encounters with brash showmanship and outright chicanery. He is also nominally a doctor/surgeon, and sells various cure-alls from the “far corners” of the world, steeped in the guise of ancient history and alchemical practices. Soundtrack * https://open.spotify.com/playlist/3I2FqvOs9YMFz34TXfO7kx Quotes * "Ah yes. I heard whispers that you were coming tonight. I have prepared a repast, for ourselves and for the spirits before we begin. Please, sit. I apologize that I do not serve meat. I find that consuming flesh imbalances the humors in many fae, and should be avoided ... Unless of course you are a Redcap, in which case protein is the least of your concerns. Now, pray tell me exactly why you are here." Rumors * Gast is a practiced Memerist, having learned the technique from Franz Mesmer himself. * Overly curious mortals often mistake him for a vampire, or a ghoul. Although changelings know better -- could there be any small nugget of truth behind this obviously false rumor? * He serves strong, borderline over-brewed tea. Positively scandalous for a Sluagh. OOC Information '''Player Name: '''Dana